


watch out

by zeitgeistbb



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeitgeistbb/pseuds/zeitgeistbb





	watch out

In the loaded city of moscow, hidden by thousand other buildings, is a tiny flat where lives an ordinary family. This family is composed of the parents and their child, Gania. They all live a simple life with love, tax issues and well filled meals. But this story is not about them. 

We all heard about the monsters who lurk in the room of children at night. They whisper and feed from their fright. They cannot be seen by adults, and the children are only able to feel their presence. Their appearance is unknown but their hunger for cries and fear is a common knowledge. And this story is about them. 

Gania is six and every night he praises the stars for a peaceful night. Not like the other children, two monsters live in his room; and even though they are not similar they both love to scare him. Sure his mama and dadda tried to make them go away, but they never succeeded. One has tender words, soft voice which asks the child to  _come closer, don't be afraid, follow my voice and open the closet._

and there is the other one. Gania fears it the most. it has the deeper voice, which echoes from the dark pit under his bed.  **just let one of your toe out for me to knack it off. I am so hungry, don't you have pity, child?** This one makes Gania wet his bed often; it's the one who succeeds the most in making the boy cry and call for his parents. it always disappears in a dark roaring and sickening laugh. 

They are there every night, waiting patiently for the boy to come to bed. Gania never hears from the monsters during the day and even though he fears them both terribly, he wonders where they go when the sun scares the night away. Sometimes he asks himself and his parents if the voices are friends, but it is a pity they assemble against him. 

The monsters are not friends. It is a complete misfortune that they both ended up in the same bedroom. They arrived when Gania did, followed his growth. Watched him as a baby to a toddler, and now. The closet one used to come rest its face on the hardwood of the crib and watch with admiration the sleeping baby.  _he is of such beauty, come look at him,_ it couldn't stop but demand the other one to, while it played lightly with the baby's feet.  _i wish i could eat him now, but i must restrain myself for when he will be bigger._ It whined as it's tongue passed on its sharp teeth.  **He is nasty and smells, what could you possibly desire in this mess of a being?** the monster from the bed always wondered.  _At this age, they cry easier._ The soft voice had simply replied, its eyes cast on the tiny human. 

One night, mama decided enough was enough and they kept Gania in their bedroom. They hoped that way, he would not be afraid and maybe the family could have a good night sleep, at last. When bed time was long passed, the monsters were becoming restless.  _Do you think he had been eaten ? he wouldn't leave us like this, i thought we had something special._ the closet door opened and closed restlessly, showing the distress of the monster who lived in it.  **i will eat whatever ate him.** the bed growled and a dark mist began to flee from under it. the closed doors stopped their movement as the atmosphere of the child's bedroom morphed. Sure, they were monsters, spirits born from hell, with no empathy, but even then, sometimes they felt emotions close to the ones of humans.  _There is no use for you to throw a tantrum, right now. Maybe he went on vacation or to a sleepover._ The closet monster was not really fond of its companion, but it wasn't going to sit and deal with the other mood changes. It stepped out from the wooden furniture, calling silently for the bed monster to follow. They never went outside the bedroom, even when Gania wasn't in it. But this never happened, so they had to take the matter in hand. The monster with the deep voice lurked behind, eyes wary and the mist still around it. They had no interest in appreciating the tiny apartment, the paintings hanging on the walls or the couch cushions, they had a purpose. Finally, before the growling became louder, they discovered the parents bedroom and their form, sleeping with Gania between them.  _oh. there he is, that sweet child. no wonder we chose him, he looks delicious._ The soft voice was beaming, catching the form of its companion in a sweet embrace. The other one was quiet, quite surprised of the sight before its eyes.  **he better had been alive or else.** it whispered for the act, but really its rage was long gone. 

Gania had grown. The monsters in his bedroom had gotten quieter, but he knew they still were there. His feet were kept on his mattress during the night and the closet had been moved to the side of his room, it no more was at the end of the bed. 


End file.
